shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Phan
Phan is the slash ship between Daniel Howell and Phil Lester from the YouTube fandom. Canon Dan and Phil first met when Dan contacted Phil over Twitter asking for editing tips on YouTube videos. They continued to talk online before eventually meeting in person and becoming best friends. Phil eventually became one of the first people that Dan came out to. The two eventually moved into together in Manchester. They later shared an apartment in London for several years before moving to a different one. Mostly due to the poor living conditions. They then have created their gaming channel, collaborated multiple times on their main channels, and have even been on multiple tours together. The first time they collaborated was in Phil is not on Fire, a Q and A video that eventually turned to chaos. Since then Phil is Not on Fire became an annual thing, even with the name change to Dan's channel in 2017. In his coming out video from 2019, Dan stated that even though he knows that fans want to know if he and Phil are together, they both prefer to keep part of their lives private. Fanon Many of their fans ship them, secretly thinking their together. Although many do argue that if they are hiding their relationship they are doing a lot to hide it. Fanfiction for the two ranges from them getting together, to AU's of them in different situations. Fan Art of the two is also very common. Many like to draw them as characters from other franchises like Death Note or Free!. Someone once made a fan art of Dan as Christopher Robin and he became very emotional over itDan and Phil vs. Tumblr. Post coming out, fan art of the two in pride gear sky rocketed, and became the dominant art in the fandom for awhile. Video edits are also very popular. There are the one's common in most fandoms of moments between the two with music in the background, but many also like to make compilations from their videos. The compilations could be people's favorite fan moments, theories of them being a couple, or even just how many times Dan has fallen out of his chair. On AO3, Phan is the most written ship for both people and in the Video Blogging RPF fandom. The friendship between the two is the second most written ship in the fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION : : FORUMS :Phan on Urban Dictionary TUMBLR : WIKIS : YOUTUBE :DanAndPhilGAMES :AmazingPhil :Daniel Howell Trivia * The two are aware of the ship, and even occasionally read their fanfiction. * Both love anime. * Phan has made been on the Fandometrics most reblogged ships list several times: ** It was the fourth most reblogged ship between the weeks ending May 1st 2017Fandometrics May 1st 2017May 8th 2017 and the week ending May 15th 2017May 15th 2017. ** It was the fifth most reblogged ship the week ending May 22nd 2017Fandometrics May 22nd 2017. ** It was the eighth most reblogged ship the week ending May 29th 2017May 29th 2017. References